Mr and Mrs Braxton
by caitdog55
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction , I love Home and Away and I love the Braxton's; This storyline follows the journey of the Braxton's ... ' I never thought I could fall in love as much as I did with Charlie' I know a lot of you like reading Chax, but stick with this story cause you might find that you like it :) You'll see different sides to these characters xx Cait
1. I love you

Brax's POV

''I was thinking we could do something fun today, baby, you know just me and you''

''Oooh, were you now, as long as it doesn't require leaving the house, said Rickie grinning mischievously as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

''You missy are so dirty, I was actually thinking of something, a bit more wholesome than that''

Both of us grinned cheekily still remained in each other's embrace

It was pretty hard to believe that this woman was finally mine, she was the one I wanted to marry, the woman I wanted as the mother of my children and the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Rick and I had been dating for awhile now and I wanted us to do something special that wasn't having sex. Don't get me wrong sex with her is absolutely amazing but now our relationship is more than just spending every minute trying to get in each other's pants. I never thought I would fall inlove with someone as much as I did with Charlie, but she was gone and it just felt so right being with Ricky, I was falling for her big time

''Let's have a romantic picnic together''

''Your an ideas man Braxton we can get Leah to make us up a fancy hamper that they do at the diner'' She said happily, removing her arms from around my waist

''And where might you be going sexy?''

''To get ready for my hot date with my oh so incredibly handsome boyfriend, she grinned seductively before leaving my house''

WOW, I definitely made a right decision in my messed up life Rickie was incredible and it was at that moment I vowed that nothing would ever get in the way of our relationship.

''Bye Babe'' but she had already left so I got no reply.

Rickie's POV

Brax was so cute, this picnic was going to be perfect, just the two of us. I was falling in love with Brax more and more each day. How could I not when Brax was being such the romantic, it was only left to my imagination what the two of us would get up to later today. I quickly made my detour to the diner before hurrying off to get ready. Shortly after I received a text message, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face when Brax's name appeared on the screen.

Oi you, don't spend too much time getting ready

You look hot in whatever you wear, just come as your beautiful self

Be over at yours in ½ an hour to pick you up

Love Ya Babe xxxxx

I quickly replied back with

Thanks Baby, A girl still wants to make a good impression, going out in public 3

Can't wait to see you

Love you too xoxoxox

I wasn't expecting another reply so I left my phone on the kitchen table and hurried off to continue getting ready. I had just done my hair and make- up and was about to put on my dress when the phone rang. ''Of all times, it had to ring now, didn't it, I sighed heavily before answering

Hello Erica Sharpe speaking

Well...Hello there Erica Sharpe speaking

I instantly recognised the voice as Brax's

Hey sexy, why didn't you ring my mobile?

Because I knew you would answer it

Darryl, what the hell is that supposed to mean

Umm nothing, I just wanted to tell you, Im almost at yours

What the fuck brax, you didn't need to tell me that

Well I wanted an excuse to hear my beautiful girlfriend's voice

Brax, not now I don't even have my dress on

That's alright won't be on you for very long

Excuse me Darryl but I have to go love you

Love you too sexy

Well Guys I was super nervous about writing a story, so Read and Review, Yay or Nay and is it worth continuing x Thankyou so much


	2. Picnic Date

Rickie's Pov

Shit, I had just gotten off the phone to Brax who was already on his way here. I quickly curled my hair so it was in wavy tousles and settled for a peach strapless dress and my creamy stilletos. I hurriedly reapplied some foundation and mascara before going to get my clutch bag. I had just made my way into my bedroom when the doorbell rang. I knew straight away that it would be Brax. I happily skipped over to the door

''Hey you'' I said chirpily

''Shit Babe''

''What, what is it, do I have something on my face, don't you like my outfit? '' I was starting to panic'

''No, god no, You look fucking Hot, I just want to slam you up against the wall and fuck the life out of you''

''Darryl'' I was now blushing, my cheeks instantly turning the colour of a tomato

''It's your fault for being so sexy Rick'' He said with his mischievous grin

''Brax, come on, can we leave to go on our picnic now?''

''Yes of course babe, just one question , can that dress come off you as soon as we get to our location''

''No Braxton, it's a public place''

''I couldn't care less, you and your naked body is too Freaking hot to refuse'' He said walking over to me and claiming my lips. I could feel the kiss escalating

''Brax we will never get to our picnic'' I said regrettably pulling away

''Fine, let's go'' He said taking his hand in mine

_Picnic Time_

Rickie's POV

''Oh my god, Brax, this place is absolutely gorgeous''

''Glad you like it beautiful, he said grabbing my hand and entwining it with his

We walked happily down the path till we got to the perfect place to sit

Brax laid out the picnic rug and we started pulling out all the food from the hamper

''mmm, whipped cream and chocolate dipping sauce that will come in handy'' he said cheekily, winking seductively at me

''Yum, Leah puts on the best foods for romantic picnics''

I smiled at Brax whispering in his ear ''You know buddy, I can put that whipped cream to good use

He smiled back whispering'' Well pal, I can put that chocolate dipping sauce to even better use before running his tongue delicately along my bottom lip, pressing his lips roughly against mine our tongues fighting for dominance our kiss was becoming much more passionate as Brax slowly started to crawl on top of me. ''You do realise the rest of our lunch will go cold'' Instead of responding he started undoing the zip on my dress and was just about to bring his lips back down to mine when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Brax quickly got off me and the both of us sat up startled

Rickie's POV

''Oi, Lady, you get off my daddy''

''Excuse me, I asked shocked and confused at this little kid looking at me

''You heard me, what your doing is my mummy's job'' I felt physically sick, I glanced over at Brax and then back to this kid standing before me, that I had never seen in my life''

''My mum and Dad were going to get married, they were happy before you ruined it, Mum's sad because of you! She said pointing her finger directly at me. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

I was about to say something when a women came over and clutched the little girl's hand ''Liv, Where have you been baby, I was worried sick''.

I watched the gazes between this woman and Brax before I decided I'd had enough, I'd been hurt enough in my life time. I took the picnic hamper and my bag before hurriedly leaving the picnic spot.

''Rick, babe, I can explain''

''Brax I don't want to hear it, I just want to go home''

''Please Rick''

''Can you just take me home''

Brax nodded his head sadly before shouting at the woman and her child; '' Thanks alot Rachel, You sure know how to stuff my life up, nothing's changed. Oh, and as for you Olivia, I am not your Dad!

This didn't stop the tears from falling, it only brought on more

Brax's POV

I couldn't believe that after everything that has happened Rachel had the nerve to come back and stuff up my life even more than she already had. I wasn't sure what this would mean for Rickie and I but I was going to do everything that I could to have her back on my side.

''Babe, talk to me'', I said reaching for her hand continuing the silent journey home

''Brax, don't call me that, I have nothing left to say to you, she said emotionlessly pulling her hand out of my reach completely

''Rick, You didn't even give me a chance to explain''

''I shouldn't have to Brax, she shouted, We are in a relationship, we are supposed to tell each other everything and you shouldn't have to explain because I should KNOW! God Brax, I felt myself falling in love with you, after everything we've been through I thought you wouldn't keep something like this, guess I was wrong right, YOU HAVE A FUCKING CHILD WITH A WOMAN WHO I'M GUESSING IS STILL MADLY INLOVE WITH YOU, HOW DO I KNOW YOU DONT FEEL THE SAME WAY! HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME.? She said after her tone finally softened and she broke down in tears, that was the first time today that I finally saw how much Rachel's visit had hurt her

''Rickie please''

''Brax, I can't Im sorry, you're stupid ex girlfriend and her daughter ruined our romantic picnic, and you failed to tell me that either of these two people even existed, I just don't know If I can trust you''

''Don't do this baby, I love you, wait until tomorrow when things have settled down and we will talk again later okay, once you understand everything then you can make a decision about our relationship, but not until you've heard my side of the story''

''Ok, umm yeah Ok'' she said nervously

I continued the drive back to my place

''Uhh, Brax, would you mind,umm, dropping me back to my place, please''

''Sure, are you sure your ok''

Rickie nodded her heading smiling faintly before returning her view to the front

''You looked stunning today''

She dismissed my comment

''Here we are, do you want me to walk you to the door''

''No! Thanks, I'll be fine, Goodnight Brax''

I attempted to give her a hug, but she pushed me away

''I'm sorry babe, but I promise you, I'll fix this

Rickie's POV

After Brax had finally left, I broke down in tears, after all the stuff I went through with my family and Tim, I really was falling inlove with brax, but he might just turn out the same as all the other pricks, no suprises than. I got changed into my silk pjs and ran straight to the freezer to pick out the largest unhealthiest tub of ice cream I could find. I finally settled for triple choc fudge laden with topping, smarties, mars bars and wafer biscuits. I was in need of serious consoling. I cuddled up to my pillow whilst watching some stupid, soppy, romantic movie of Tv trying to forget about Brax and today's events.

Brax's POV

Right I thought Rickie was by far the best thing to ever happen to me since Charlie and I have to fight for her. Who am I kidding, I am inlove with this woman, something which I didn't think would ever happen. I was going to fight for Rick and I. I knew that I didn't do anything wrong Jake and his whore of a wife manipulated me, and I had to prove that to Rickie. I grabbed my keys, switched off the light and began the drive to her house. Call me crazy, but I couldn't sleep until she knew the truth.

Rickie's POV

I was half way through my tub when there was a knock at the door, I really wasn't in the mood for anyones company but decided it may be important and went to open it. As soon as I realised it was Brax, I tried my best to slam the door shut, but his foot stood in the opening.

''Brax, what do you want''

''The chance to explain, please Rickie

''I told you I didn't want to see you, Now just leave''

''Come on babe, giving me a chance''

''I also told you not to call me that''

'' Look, today was perfect and'' I was quick to interrupt him

''Yes, brax maybe it was perfect, until, until, I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out, breaking down into tears, I ran straight into my bedroom , slamming the door shut.

Brax's POV

Oh boy, this was going to be alot harder than I first thought, deciding that I wasn't going to give up I followed her upstairs to her room and banged repetitively on her door.

''Alright Ricky, I loveyou, plain and simple, I am completely, totally, head over heels inlove with you, I am not leaving this god dam fucking house until you let me explain everything, Now if you dont bloody let me in, I am going to kick down this freaking door and let myself in.


	3. Make up

Brax's POV

R: ''Brax, there's no need,

she said softly opening her bedroom door, her eyes red, puffy and tearstained''

B : ''Can I come in please''

She nodded her head before sitting on the edge of her bed. I joined beside her, about to start explaining before she softly clutched my hand,

R: ''Just for the record, I am completely, totally, head over heels inlove with you too'' she said a soft smile making its way on her face.

That was all that needed to be said, we both knew were inlove and going to fight for our relationship.

B: ''Those two people that turned up they weren't my wife and daughter, god, there is no way I could possibly hurt you like that. The little girl she was Jake's daughter and Rachael was Jake's slut of a wife.

Thankfully Ricky knew all about Jake and our past history so there wasn't much else I needed to explain except for why they turned up today.

B: ''Jake wanted to manipulate me, he knew I was happy and he wanted to take that away from me again''

''And Baby, I am so sorry, its just that''

R: ''Babe, You don't have to, I believe you''

B: ''Really''

R: ''Of course, you didn't think I'd let you escape that easily''

Instead of replying, I brought my lips softly to hers, I was going to pull away, not wanting to pressure her but to my surprise Rickie deepened the kiss. Running her tongue roughly along my mouth

Rickie's POV

R: ''I love you Brax, and I want to be with you''

B: ''Same''

R: ''You know mate, I have a tub of ice cream sitting out on the bench, we could find it useful'' I said winking seductively.

B: ''Trust me Babe, I really want to, but its late I should be heading home''

R: ''Why don't you stay the night Buddy''

B: 'Rick , are you sure''

R: ''Never been more sure, I loveyou, I hate when we fight, my emotions just completely take over my whole body, and I'm sorry I was such a cow, this afternoon. I want to make it up to you.

B: ''Baby you have nothing to be sorry for, I should have told you about Jake and Racheal, you should know everything their possibly is to know about me. I stuffed up, Brax said apologetically

R: ''Let's just call it equal because that shirt is seriously turning me on'' I said

B: '' We'll if you insist, I could say the same thing about those extremely hot see through pj's he said huskily

R: ''Brax-xxxx'' I whimpered as he jumped on top of me kissing me hard

Two hours later after our makeup sex session Brax and I were puffed and completely out of energy, we decided to grab some Chinese and settle out on the couch with some movies before heading off too bed

Brax's pov

Rickie and I were snuggled on the couch kind of watching _Charlie St. Cloud_. Rick lay sound asleep cuddled into me, her head resting on my knees. I had had enough of seeing bloody Zac Efron shirtless and decided to go to bed. I turned off the Tv and walked over to her.

B: 'Night baby'

I said softly kissing her forehead. I started walking up the stairs to her bedroom when she spoke softly

R: 'Oi Braxton, You weren't planning on going to bed without me I hope'

B: ''Sweetie, you were fast asleep and looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you.'

R: 'I'm awake now, can you carry me up '

she said tiredly '

B: 'Course I can hunnie''

I said happily lifting her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck, snuggling her head on my chest.

A short and sweet chapter :) but will it stay that way for Brax and Ricky? Please read and review! xx


	4. Haunted by the Past

Brax's POV  
It had been three months since our disasterous picnic date which didn't really end up to be that much of a disaster. Things were going perfect for Rickie and I

R: 'Bye baby, off to work, loveyou' she said kissing my cheek

B: 'You forgot your coffee babe',

R: 'Grab one on the way to work, Loveyou 'she called out

B: 'You too'.

It was so quiet without my girl here, there wasn't much to do at home so I decided to pop into Angelo's and see how Kyle was managing the place

Rick's POV

I had finished work for the day and decided to suprise Brax by popping to the diner and grabbing some stuff to make his favourite dinner of Lamb shanks. I also decided on raspberry cheesecake for dessert which was also his favourite. I quickly dialled Brax's number to make sure he didn't have other plans for tonight.

B: 'Hey Baby' he said, happiness evident in his tone of voice

R: 'Hey Youu, hows your day been? '

B: 'Ok I guess, missing you'

R: 'Aww, I miss you too'

B: 'How was work sweetie?'

R: 'It was great today; helping other people is the best feeling'

B: 'That is one of the many reasons why I love you so much beautiful'

R: 'Charlie did much more than I do, being a police officer'

The phone went quiet

R: 'Brax, Babe, Are you there, I didn't mean to upset you'

B: 'No umm You didn't, it's ok, Charl had the biggest heart, I miss her so much. She was a huge part of me for a long time and now she's gone'

R: 'Oh Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring her up, It just slipped out I'm sorry

B: ''Really It's fine, I've got to go'

Beep... Beep...

Crap what did I just do, I don't know what came over me, Why the hell I'd bring up the person Brax was madly inlove with for so long, it just kind of slipped out. I rang my boyfriend to make sure he'd be free so the two of us could have a romantic night together. I really stuffed that up

Brax's POV

That was the first time Rickie had ever mentioned Charlie since we'd been together, I don't know what happened but I was just confronted with memories of when Charles was here, all the times we'd spent arguing,

Flashback-

B: 'Babe You risk your life every day, to save others, It is so admirable, but what if you get killed'

C: 'Oh for goodness sakes Brax, the Police force is my life, I am not going to get killed'

B: 'Right, so it's your life and there's no room in there for me, I just don't matter after everything we've been through'

C: 'Brax, I didn't say that, I just'...

B: 'Forget it, I have to get back to Angelos'

C: 'Wait, you don't have to leave yet, I get that you don't like me being a police officer, but I can't just give it up, my career's important but I love You' .

B: 'Sometimes it doesn't feel like it, It's like you always put the force before me'

C: 'I don't mean to, I'm sorry, but I'm not quitting EVER, so if you can't accept that then maybe you should leave'

B: 'Fine'

End of Flashback-

So many of my memories where bad, when Charlie and I were fighting, she was this incredible person and I really did love her to pieces. Rickie just made me realise exactly what I had lost. Something that I had been trying to forget about for so long, I loved Rickie, but the past would always come back to haunt us.

Rickie's POV

I wasn't sure whether I should give brax space or call him back and try to fix this. I decided on the second option pulling my phone out I dialled Brax's number a second time.

B: 'Hey he said' not with the same tone of happiness

R: 'Brax I am so so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that'

B: 'No really its fine, you don't have to explain, I'm really busy so I'll see you at mine'

R: 'Umm Actually Babe, I was thinking of umm... you having another sleepover; I have something very romantic planned for the two of us'

B: 'Actually come to think of it, I have other plans, maybe another time, yeah'

R: 'That's a shame Braxton, what are you doing that's more important than spending time with your girlfriend'

B: 'I am really sorry, but work needs me, we are flat out, I'll see you later'

R: 'Yeah, ok bye, I loveyou'

It was too late Brax had already hung up, what I said really had an effect on him. How could I fix this?

Seeing as though the romantic dinner wasn't happening, I didn't need to stop at the diner so I decided to stop by at Angelo's and visit Brax at work. His shift would have finished now but he'd said they were really busy and he had to work overtime. So I thought I'd say hello and drop him off some dinner

When I got there it was dead quiet. Hmm so much for being flat out I thought.

R: 'Hey Heath, is brax here?'

H: 'Nup' he replied resuming what he was previously doing

R: 'Oh for godsakes Heath, could you stop pashing Bianca for five seconds, and help me find Brax'

H: 'Jesus, rick, calm ya fanny he finished his shift at 4, why would he be here'?

R: 'Oh crap''

H: 'What have you done now'?

R: 'Brax told me he was working overtime that it was flat out'

H: 'Why would he do that, it's dead as'

R: 'Exactly we were having a conversation over the phone and I accidentally brought up Charlie, I think I really upset him, I have to find him'

Brax's POV

I felt awful lying to Rickie, but how could I be intimate with her, when all I could think about was Charlie and how much I missed her. It was easier this way

Heath's POV

Brax and Buckton had been so inlove and Inseperable it's been a fair time since her death, and Brax still hasn't fully come to terms with that. I knew he loved Rick but Charlie would hold a special place in his heart. Of course Rickie bringing up Charlie upset him, we had to find him before he did something stupid and he really regretted it.

H: 'Be back soon babe' I called to B

Bi: 'You be carefully baby, I'll see you at home'

H: 'Yeah, I will be, love you'

Bi: 'Loveyou too'

H: 'Come on then, Sharpe, You caused this,'

B: 'Gee thanks for the guilt trip Heath, it just slipped out' she said climbing into the Ute

Rickie's POV

We had been driving for ages, and no sign of Brax anywhere. He hadn't called or texted. I knew something was wrong.

H: 'It's starting to get dark and we still haven't found him, lets head home, he'll turn up soon'

R: 'Heath I cant just leave we have to find him.

H: 'Erica Sharpe I am warning you, Bianca will be panicking I have to get home'.

R: 'I don't fucking care, I have to find my boyfriend, Heath'

H: 'You are the moron that caused this mess, if you had of just shut up and not mentioned Charlie you'd be home snuggled on the couch'

R: 'Rightio Heath let's play the blame game, really fucking mature'

He just frustrated me so much with his smart attitude.

H:' Get over yourself Ricky, I'm going home, to my Wife!

R:' Good let me out' I screamed at him.

H: 'You can't be serious its pouring down rain,

R: 'Does it look like I'm joking', I said anger evident in my tone.

H: 'Alright then see you later' he said with a smug grin.

Heath made me so angry it was unbelievable he and brax were brothers.

I had walked about seven kilometres and was absolutely saturated, it was nothing compared to when I found Brax he was sitting on the grass in a park crying his eyes out, as I came closer I realised he was flipping through a photo album with photos of Charlie and him. God I was such an Idiot.

R: 'Babe, I'm so sorry' I said, wrapping my arms tightly around his body

B: 'It's not you Rick, he said continuing to cry

R: 'Talk to me babe'

B: 'After what you said about Charlie having a big heart, it umm, it made me realise that I lost someone so important to me, she had a huge heart, but I was just confronted with all these horrible times of when we were fighting instead of being close we spent so much time fighting and hating each other and now she's gone forever. I just miss her so much babe, and i was ummm, I was just uhhh, trying to remember the ummm the good times.

I know I was an idiot for lying to you, I just needed time to myself 'he said.

My heart broke at his vulnerability,

R: 'Aww baby, it's ok, I loveyou, and I'm here for you no matter what. I know you miss her so much, I get it sweetie, but bottling it up and completely forgetting about it hurts more, its ok to talk about it'

B: 'Thanks babe, I'm sorry I ruined your sleepover'

R: 'Hey, it's ok baby, there's always next time, now come here' I said engulfing him in a tight hug, not wanting to let go

B: 'I don't ever want to let you go' he said hugging me tighter

R: 'Aww sweetie,' I said burying my head into his neck

After finally pulling away he grabbed a hold of my hand and we walked back to his car

Brax's POV

After finally crying and getting it all out of my system I felt a lot better

B: 'Babes, as hot as you look, your soaking wet, '

R: 'That's because your idiot brother couldn't be bothered looking for you'

Rickie must have picked up on my confused face

R: 'Yes Brax, I got out of his car, and walked all this way to find you'

B: 'In the rain?'

She nodded,

R: 'you're my boyfriend and I loveyou, I couldn't leave you by yourself'

B: 'Your amazing' I said kissing her passionately

R: 'So I've been told' she said cheekily undoing the drawstring on my boardies

I picked her up and laid her on the backseat, beginning to undo the buttons on her top

R: 'Really brax, sex in the car?'

B: 'Yep he said bringing his lips back down to mine'

After two short chapters I decided to write a longer chapter. This for me was like having Brax say a final goodbye to Charlie so he can fully move on with Ricky. There will be no further mention of Charlie in this story. Hope you enjoyed it x

This chapter also included a lot of conversations between characters I apologise if that made it difficult to read


	5. Dinner with the parents

Bianca's POV

Bi: 'Ricky you look amazing Brax won't be able to keep his hands off you'

I watched a smile creep onto her face followed by a sheepish giggle

R: 'That's the idea, B, You should know all about it, you and Heath aren't exactly amateurs

Bi: 'You do NOT want to go into mine and Heath's sex life, you'll just be left so unhappy and jealous' I said jokingly

R: 'Haha, hardly likely its red hot in our love department, the other day after I found Brax we had sex in his car and it was...

Bi: 'Ewww really don't want to know,'

R: 'Hey you got the conversation started' she said laughing

Bi: 'God, I totally regret it now,

R: 'Regret what', Brax asked walking through the front door shirtless, walking over and wrapping his arms straight around Rickie

Bi: 'Ugggh, having to stay with Heath while he goes to visit Mandy, she is so rude and never lets Darce visit'

R: 'Yeah, I definitely agree' she said struggling to hold back her laughter

Bi: 'Anyway I have to head, Heath will be waiting,'

'Ok see ya' Brax and Rick replied in unison. They were so perfect for each other

Brax went off into his room and Rick quickly walked over

R: 'Good save B, haha see you later'

Bi: 'Yeah bye' I said hugging her before leaving the house

Brax's POV

B: 'Now missy, why are you all dressed up?'

R: 'Come on Babe, you should know the answer to that'

I still stood with a confused expression

R: 'Dinner with my parents'

B: 'Oh shit, how could I forget, I am so sorry' he said hurrying to get ready

R: 'You look hot by the way'

B: 'In my board shorts, your parents would kill me' I shouted from my bedroom

How could I forget Rickie and I were having dinner tonight with her parents, I didn't own a single suit my wardrobe was filled with boardies and boxers. I had about three shirts and her parents wouldn't approve of any of them.

B: 'Babe' I called

R: 'In the kitchen hot stuff' she replied

B: 'I have a problem'

R: 'What's up?' she called

B: 'I don't have anything to wear'

R: 'Go naked, I don't mind' she said giggling

B: 'Erica Sharpe, I expected better, I said slapping her on the bum, but seriously come look at my wardrobe''

R: 'Wow Babe, looks like you will have to go naked'

B: 'Come on you, we are meeting your Parents, I have to make a good impression'

R: 'Settle down, worry warts, you've met them plenty of times before'

B: 'But not a formal occasion Rick', I said pleading at her with puppy dog eyes

R: 'Fine, we will get you a suit, but I'd much prefer you naked'

B: 'Yeah, and I'd much prefer you naked' I said picking her up and placing her on the kitchen counter, but we don't always get what we want

R: 'Brax, what are you doing?'

B: 'I would have thought that was pretty obvious'

I said smirking before kissing her passionately. Ricky deepened the kiss, before pulling away, such a tease

R: 'Brax keep it up and we wont ever get you a suit in time'

B: 'But you're hot, and that dress you are wearing is getting me extremely horny, surely that can't be appropriate for your parents''

R: 'Hmm, come to think of it, I guess your right,' I said starting to undo my zipper on my dress

B: 'I'm always right' I said cheekily before carrying Ricky into my bedroom and shutting the door behind us.

B: 'I love you' I said

R: 'I love you too, so much' she said, both of us in pure bliss

_Two hours later._

Rickie's POV

R: 'Shit Brax, look at the time, and look at the state of us, Mum and Dad are going to kill us'

B: 'Well it was your fault in the first place' he said flashing his famous Braxton grin

R: 'Come on let's just get to the shop and get you a suit and me something else to wear'

B'Something that doesn't make me want to grab you, slam you up against and ...'

R: 'Ok Brax, that sentence doesn't need to be continued' I chuckled grabbing his hand

God that man needed some self control... We walked although the shop and couldn't find a single thing,

R: 'This is hopeless, and we have to be there by 5:00'

B: 'Sweetie, will find something, don't worry' he said wrapping his arm around me

After going through nearly every store in the god dam shopping centre we found what we were looking for, the perfect suit for Brax and a nice dress for me, something that brax could control his urges.

We were just about to leave

B: 'Hey baby'

R: 'Yeah, I said'

B: 'Should we quickly pop into here and get some chocolate to bring over as like a nice gesture'

R: 'As lovely as that is babe, mum's severely allergic to chocolate, I thought you knew that,

B: 'Yeah, yeah of course I did, just tricking hahah'

R: 'Come on you big goof' I said

After finally arriving home we hurried to get dressed and ready

B: 'Babes I'm about to have a shower wanna join me'he said winking,

R: 'As much as I'd love to I said sweetly ''SELF CONTROL BRAXTON'' get some and we are on a time limit'

An hour and a half later we were finally ready to go

Brax's jaw almost dropped to the ground when he saw me,

R: 'You look like you've just seen a ghost'

B: 'Not a ghost, but the most beautiful girl on the planet'' he said lovingly kissing my cheek

R: 'Aww, loveyou, 'I said kissing him back

B: 'You too' he said taking my hand as we walked out the door

I could tell brax was nervous even though this was like the sixth time he'd met them. I just wanted this to be the perfect evening, where everything would go smoothly and we'd be invited back. I didn't know what mum and dad had planned but I was excited to see what the night would bring

We rang the doorbell and waited

We were instantly bombarded with hugs and kisses from mum and dad

''Oh, Erica, darling, it's wonderful to see you, you look absolutely lovely'' After kissing my left cheek about 22 times she finally moved on to my right ''mwah, mwah, mwah'' I looked over at brax who looked petrified he knew his kisses were coming. ''Oh my darling Brax, aren't you looking handsome''

''Well uh, thankyou Mrs. Sharpe'' he didn't know what to say you could tell by his tone of voice

''Please call me Julie'' she said hugging Brax tightly

''Umm Julie, I can't breathe'' Brax said struggling to talk

Gosh this was not a good start to the evening. Thirty minutes later we finally got inside the house. Brax took a seat beside me, grabbing my hand under the table, for support.

''So lovebirds, whats new?''

The topic of conversation was mine and Brax's relationship for about the next 55 minutes until Dad brought out tea. I looked at Brax to see his face when dinner came out. Brax hated seafood he absolutely hated it,

''Rick'' he whispered what do I do?

Mum hated it when guests left food on their plate

''Crap baby, I know you hate seafood but just give it a try'' you know what mum's like, I whispered to him

Poor Brax he shovelled in one mouthful and looked like he was going to be sick. He needed some encouragement,

I placed my hand onto Brax's crouch and gently started rubbing it

''Rickie, Not helping'' he said sternly pushing my hand away

''I was trying to take your mind off the seafood''

''Well now you're just making me hot''

''Ok you know what, I cant resist it anymore, meet me in the bathroom in 10 he whispered

The night so far had been a total disaster, Brax and I tried but we couldn't resist temptation and quickly left the table

Brax's POV

God, Rickie's mum was so full on, I didn't have a problem with her dad, but god, Julie she was a whole different kettle of fish.

I lifted Ricky on the basin and began kissing her neck ''You know the longer we stay in here,the colder dinner will be and then you won't have to eat it'' she said before unbuckling my belt and removing my pants. ''_I _loveyou'' I said carefully removing her dress, I know you do Babe, or you wouldn't have met my parents she said jokingly before bringing her lips down to mine. ''God Brax uhhh, she said moaning loudly as I rubbed her clit, ''How do you like it. I said seductively. We were well and truly lost in the moment forgetting we were actually at Rick's parents when we heard footsteps followed by a female voice '' Erica dearest, I need to use the bathroom, she said You've been in there for ages, what ever are you doing? We had to be super quiet and not make a sound, ''I'll be out soon'',

'' oh and love''

''yes mum '

Rickie replied quite frustrated that she interrupted us,

'' Have you seen that Mr Braxton of yours, he just seemed to disappear?''

''Umm I think he popped round the back to answer a phone call''

''An awfully long phone call then, ''

Finally she had left,

''Quick Brax, get dressed and go round the back, you're on the phone''

''Yep baby'' I hurried outside through the back door so I wouldn't be seen by Julie and Peter

''Erica desserts ready'' Julie called

''Yeah, I'll just let brax know''

Finally the night was over, both us were so relieved

''Goodnight Mr and Mrs Sharpe'' I replied hugging them both,

''Night Mum, Night Dad'' Rickie said kissing them both on the cheek

''Good night my darlings,'' she was starting to get all sentimental

Quick Brax, think, how can we escape

''Well, will catch you later Rickie has a very early start in the morning so we better get home, will leave you to it'' Thankfully she quickly caught on,

''Ah yes, I am very tired she said fake yawning''

_At Brax's house_

''Thanks for coming tonight sweetie, means alot''

''No worries, it was worth it,'' I said happily kissing her cheek

''How come I don't get 22 kisses'' she said chuckling

''Because, I am not your mum''

''Thank goodness for that'' we both laughed

''Night Babe'', she said, kissing me softly

''Your not staying'' I asked

''Actually come to think of it, I might, but I didn't bring any clothes'

' I am sure that won't be a problem'

Brax is such a cutie... I really wanted to put across that really cute couple/relationship vibe, let me know if I achieved that in this chapter

Cait xo


End file.
